Hedonism of the High Seas
by Argo0
Summary: Bartowski At Large: The ultimate pleasure cruise dedicated to the pursuit of all manner of decadent desires; gambling, drugs, sex, this cruise has it all. But for Chuck and Sarah there is something far more confronting than a bunch of over the top hedonists.


**WARNING:** This story contains mature scenes of a sexual nature. If this bothers you, press the back button now.

AN: So we're back to old tricks again. This story will be smut and a bit on the kinky side (kinkier than usual), hence the warning, however the sex scene in this chapter will be a little brief. But never fear, this will be a three part story, and the sex scene will be a bit more detailed. It will also be a threesome sex scene, but I won't be revealing who the lucky lady is until the very end of this chapter. But if you'd like to take a guess now, feel free. And I'll even give you a hint; there's a rather obvious clue in the title.

Also thanks to all the support I've received thus far for Bartowski at Large. Your reviews keep me writing.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feedback is appreciated.

And for the record, I'm twenty five, not a teenager. You'll see why I've mentioned this as you read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're going where?" Chuck exclaim with a grin.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at his excitement. It always amazed her how easily her boyfriend of nine months could change from absolute bad ass to innocent man child at the drop of a hat. He hadn't been too happy when Graham had called them in to give them their next mission, but then Chuck never liked dealing with their boss. His annoyance however soon turned to glee as Graham explained their next mission and admittedly, she got a little excited about the mission as well.

Graham however simply rolled his eyes at what he viewed as childlike behaviour. "A cruise, Carmichael, in the Caribbean," he repeated irritably. "Your mark will be going on a cruise and it is there where you will intercept him and find out what he knows."

Chuck's face broke out into an eager grin. "On a cruise, in the Caribbean" he repeated, his excited so obvious it made Sarah smile at her boyfriend. "Relaxing of the deck, eating excellent food, spending time with my amazing girlfriend… in a bikini."

Graham scowled at the hacker. "This isn't a vacation Carmichael, you're there to work. Relaxing for a moment can cause the mission to fail," he scolded. "Besides, this cruise is a bit… different, from your usual affair."

"How so?"

Graham handed the hacker a brochure, and smirked as Chuck's eyes widened as he read the pamphlet. "'Hedonism of the High Seas'?"

"It's the cruise company who run the cruise you will be going on," Graham explained. "They run adult only cruises for wealthy patrons who indulge themselves in all manner of decadent behaviour; gambling, drugs, they even permit patrons to have sex in certain public zones."

Chuck looked at his boss in disbelief. "Wait a second… these kinds of things actually happen?"

The director snorted in response. "Why do you find this so hard to belief? I'd never figured you for the prudish type."

"No it's not that, it's the whole thing I find surreal," Chuck elaborated. "A cruise ship where people can fuck, gamble and get high to their hearts content? It sounds like some kind of juvenile fantasy or lame fanfiction."

"I won't disagree with you there," Graham agreed. "Everything on this ship is about indulging in various pleasure that aren't necessary approved of on shore, either socially or legally. Along with the usual fare of dining halls, pools, and generic entertainment facilities, there is also one of the largest fully functioning nautical casinos in the world, several opium dens used for all kinds of illicit drugs, a small medical clinic fully prepared to deal with any emergency that might arise and several areas scattered throughout the ship where couples and or are permitted to have sex, in full view of everyone else, including the sun deck. There are also a number of specialised rooms to carter to all manner of sexual fantasies."

The bemused look on Chuck's face showed he still thought the entire thing was bizarre, but it was Sarah who spoke next, focusing on the mission while her boyfriend came to grips with the nature of the cruise. "What do we know about our mark?"

Graham picked up a remote and the picture of an older man, probably in his early fifties, with dull brown eyes and thinning brown hair appeared on the television screen. "His name is Gregory Spencer. He's a wealthy businessman with some minor political connections. Enough to make his voice heard but too small to impact any major decision. We believe he has allied himself with Fulcrum in an effort to increase his influence in the political arena, in exchange for financial contributions."

He paused his explanation to turn to his subordinates. He saw that his protégé was attentive as usual, but the hacker seemed to only have half his mind on task, apparently having already gotten bored with the briefing. "Your cover is simple enough; Chuck will of course be Charles Carmichael, a wealthy software tycoon, and Sarah, you will be his wife, Sarah Carmichael. A rich married couple exploring their various fantasies like many others."

Graham rolled his eyes as the pair in front of him shot what they thought was a secretive look of longing at each other. "You will present yourselves as ordinary patrons, enjoying the… ah… freedoms that the cruise affords you. However, you will need to make contact with Spencer and determine the exact nature of his relationship with Fulcrum and, arrest him if he's in too deep. Use whatever means necessary. Dismissed."

With his words of discharge uttered, Sarah and Chuck, who managed to snap out of his day dream at the word dismissed, stood up, collected the files they needed and left the director's office, on their way to what Chuck was sure to be a very memorable mission.

* * *

"Well no sign of the mark," Chuck summarised before giving his girlfriend the elevator eyes. "But so far… I'm _really _enjoying this mission."

Sarah grinned and rolled her eyes at his words. They had arrived on the cruise ship, aptly named the _Pursuit of Pleasure_, the day before and had spent their time settling in for the seven day cruise. After all there wasn't really a rush to find Spencer, and it wasn't like he had anywhere to really hide. So the first evening of their mission, or working vacation as Chuck called it, had been spent in their cabin, participating in one of their favourite activities. And Chuck being Chuck had naturally given voice to several nautical themes innuendos, which had caused Sarah to giggle as her naked, panting body pressed against his.

It was now the day after, the first day of the cruise as it travelled around the Caribbean, and under the guise of exploring the ship, the couple had begun their search for Spencer. Or at least Sarah had been searching for the mark, Chuck had been… distracted. Under the excuse of maintaining her cover as a regular patron, Sarah had put on a white and blue floral string bikini and a pair of thongs and nothing else. While it certainly wasn't the skimpiest bikini she had ever wore, it nevertheless drew eyes belonging to both genders to her gorgeous bikini clad body and Chuck was more susceptible than most. Of course while the other wandering eyes were greeted with venomous contempt she was forced to keep to herself, she found her boyfriend's ogling amusing and adorable, especially when he would sometimes try to nonchalantly drop back and walk behind her for a bit. In those instances, she made sure to add an extra sway of her hips when she walked, smiling in delight when she heard Chuck stumble.

Still they had been searching the ship for most of the morning and had yet to find a trace of Spencer. Of course Sarah wasn't discouraged. It was the first morning of a seven day cruise, and while it was a big ship, she was positive they would run into him sooner or later. Right now though, as they were walking up and down the sun deck, Sarah had something else to she wanted to do. "Chuck let's take a break for a bit," she turned around to say to her boyfriend, who was still ogling her rear.

She pointed to an empty deck chair and gestured him to take a seat. Obediently, Chuck obeyed, always happy to get out of work. Once he was seated, Sarah positioned herself between his legs with her back to his chest. Unsure of where she was going with this, or why she didn't just take the empty seat next to him, Chuck nevertheless wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slender body, embracing her in his arms.

Sarah sighed as she felt Chuck's arms encircle her. Despite the fact that this was work and not pleasure, it certainly didn't feel like work; warm breeze, clear skies, beautiful seas and the man she lov… cared for more than anyone else in the world. It would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for the annoying banshee somewhere behind them, screaming obscenities as she was undoubtedly being hammered hard. Considering where they were though, it couldn't be helped. "This is nice," she said with another happy sigh.

Though she couldn't see his face, she was sure Chuck was grinning. "Oh yeah sure this is absolutely wonderful," he joked. "The sea, the breeze… the woman begging to be fucked harder. It's the perfect vacation."

Sarah giggled at his comment, and was about to respond with a quip of her own, when a gorgeous young woman with dark hair in a skimpy waitress outfit approached them. "Excuse me sir, miss? Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"No we're fine," Sarah responded to the waitress as she felt her boyfriend's body become tense.

As the younger woman made her way to another group of passengers, Sarah looked at Chuck and noticed he looked both alarmed and confused. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"That waitress… her outfit," Chuck stammered, his cheeks reddening.

"What about it?"

"It's… um… a bit small isn't," he queried. "Surely that can't be the regulation."

"Pretty sure it is," Sarah responded, nodding to another waitress further away wearing the exact same uniform. "It's a hedonist cruise Chuck. Of course the waitress' and nurses and maids are going to be wearing sexy outfits. Didn't you notice them when we left the cabin?"

Chuck's blush deepened. "I was… distracted," he mumbled.

Thinking back to every moment between the now and when they left the cabin, Sarah remembered what had held Chuck's attention and couldn't help but grin. "Are you telling me Chuck?" she teased. "That the reason you missed the slutty French maids and the slutty waitress' was because you were too busy ogling my ass?"

"Not just your ass," Chuck admitted begrudgingly.

Sarah grinned in delight as she moved to give him a light peck on the cheek before she spoke again. "Still Chuck, it's called a hedonist cruise, it caters to peoples… preferences, and you of all people should know that lots of men like a woman in a sexy uniform. Or didn't you enjoy the naughty librarian who visited you on your birthday?"

"I… Well, yes of course I did," he confirmed.

"Then it really shouldn't surprise you to find women on this cruise dressed up in sexy uniforms," Sarah explained. "Although, apparently the outfits just aren't for show."

She pointed over to the railing where the waitress who not five minutes earlier had asked them if they wanted something to drink was now on her knees, blowing an attractive looking young man who was still mostly clothes and leaning against the rails. Sarah was very nonchalant about the whole, but for Chuck it was almost too much. "What the hell," he exclaimed, the only thing steadying the volume of his voice was the need for a low profile.

Sarah twisted her head to gaze at her boyfriend's boggled eyed expression. "What's wrong?"

"That's a bit… over the top isn't it? The waitress giving blow jobs and drinks, just like that? I mean they couldn't find a secluded corner or something?"

His blonde girlfriend shrugged. "Again, it's a hedonist cruise Chuck, anything goes," she told him. "What's the big deal anyway? You never seem that bothered all the times we've had sex in public."

"There's a difference between having sex in the changing room of a lingerie store behind a curtain and having oral sex on a cruise ship right in front of everyone," Chuck explained, his cheeks still slightly red. "Seriously, stuff like that only happens in fanfiction written by teenaged boys, not in real life."

"Looks pretty real to me," Sarah said dryly, observing as the man receiving the blow job loudly announced to the world that he was coming in the brunette's mouth. "Would it help if it was us? If you were the rich young man and I was the slutty waitress, at your beck and call?"

She felt his cock harden against her lower back and smiled. It seemed at least part of him thought it was a good idea. And like any good girlfriend, she decided to press her advantage. "What if I told you that it was a big fantasy of mine to have you fuck me, in plain sight of everyone to see?" she whispered huskily. "To show the world what a wonderful man I have, and that he's all mine? To show them how good he fucks me?"

Her smile turned into a smirk when she felt his whole body tense up, and she was pretty sure that he had his usual bewildered look on his face. "Wah… you wanna… um… here?" Chuck stammered, his brain having trouble processing what she wanted.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. It was amazing how loveable she found his dual nature, going from confident and sexy bad ass to innocent and adorable school boy without missing a beat. She loved it all, even if right now she mostly wanted the bad ass instead of the school boy. "Yep," she answered simply. "It'll certainly be good for the cover, but mostly, it'll make me happy. You do like making me happy, don't you Chuck?"

She knew she was lying it on a bit thick now, because she knew that Chuck would move heaven and earth to make her happy, but it wasn't like she was actually asking much. And she knew once Chuck got over his initial discomfort, he'd enjoy this too. She felt her excitement increase when her boyfriend decided to take the initiative and moved his hands, which had been resting on her stomach, moving one south and slipping under her bikini bottoms and into her dripping warmth, and the other moving upwards, gently massaging one of her breasts over the fabric of her top. "If this is what you really want," Chuck whispered in her ear, his warm breath adding to the sensations caused by his fingers. "Then this is what you will get, my devious girlfriend."

Sarah gasped as Chuck used his fingers to gently graze over her g-spot, sending shivers up her spine, but he didn't stop there. With well-practiced ease, he lightly moved his digits inside her pussy, hitting all of the right spots found from hours of love-making. All the while, Chuck's other hand continued to knead her breasts, alternating between the two perfect mounds. Yes the bad ass was out to play, and he was pulling out all the stops.

Sarah could do this all day; lying with her back against her boyfriend's chest, letting his magic fingers pleasure to climax after climax. But she wanted these superficial snobs to see how a real man fucked a woman, and by god she was going to show them. She slowly moved her hips above Chuck's crotch, all the while trying to keep his wonderful fingers inside of her for as long as possible, and with her skilled and nimble hands, she undid the cord of his board shorts and pulled out his rock hard member in all its glory.

Reluctantly grasping Chuck's wrist, Sarah pulled his delightful hand away from the vagina and then pulled her bikini bottom aside, lining up her boyfriend's manhood with her pussy, slowing sliding down the flesh stick and allowing it to fill her up, causing the blonde super spy to moan at the sensation. "Oh god yes Chuck," she cried in pleasure, deliberately being loud in order to garner attention. "Fill me up… fuck me with your wonderful cock."

Chuck couldn't help but groan as the familiar warmth surrounded his cock. Despite having experienced this feeling many times over the course of his relationship with Sarah, and several times within the last twenty four hours, being inside his girlfriend was like heaven for Chuck. He simply couldn't get enough, especially when she started rolling her hips, causing his shaft to move in and out of her wetness, squeezing him like a silken vice. It was almost enough to make him completely forget that the entire sun deck could see what they were doing.

Although his attention was mostly focused on ploughing the blonde super spy, he could tell that there were people watching their coupling, what with his girlfriend's deliberate cries of ecstasy. Filthy rich men watching Sarah's half naked body writhe in pleasure, and scantily clad women watching his large cock move like a piston inside the blonde's tight pussy. Chuck had never really liked being the centre of attention, usually because he was somewhat shy during his childhood and teens, and as a thief and hacker, being the centre of attention was never a good thing. Still, he tried to push aside his discomfort aside and continued to fuck Sarah, because if this was what she wanted, then this was what she was going to get. And judging by the noises she was making, this was exactly what she wanted. "Oh fuck yes," Sarah cried eloquently as Chuck's idle hand began rubbing her clitoris. "Oh god yes… right there… oh god… so good…"

Sarah shifted her upper body and wrapped an arm underneath Chuck chin, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She did this mostly to distract him from the growing crowd gathering around them, but also she wanted to feel more of him, to feel his lips on hers in addition to the feeling of his manhood sliding inside her and his working their magic on her most sensitive areas. Her distraction seemed to work as Chuck seemed to double his efforts on pleasing her and if not for the fact that her mouth was already occupied, then the whole sun deck would be able to hear her screams of pleasure.

She hummed in delight into his mouth as his hips moved with greater purpose, pounding her pussy in a way that she absolutely loved. She loved everything about this moment; his member sheathed inside her, his hands touching all the right spots, his lips upon hers and him fucking her to fulfil a fantasy of hers, just to make her happy, even though it made him, at least initially, uncomfortable. It just showed how much he cared about her.

Chuck grunted against his girlfriend's mouth as he thrust inside her once more. Despite his reservations about this, he had to admit, it was pretty hot. Maybe it had more to do with making Sarah happy then it did with showing up the other patrons, but nonetheless it was incredibly arousing and Chuck quickly found himself approaching his climax. With another grunt, he pushed his hips upwards and came hard, his seed pouring into Sarah.

Sarah gave a muffled cry as the warm feeling of Chuck's sperm spilling inside her triggered her own orgasm, her own juices releasing from her quim. She was sure that their audience had the prefect view of their joined bodies, traces of Chuck's load trickling from her pussy mixed with her honey that waterfalled down his manhood. What a sight it must have been.

Slowly, the pair began to cease their movements, eventually coming to a complete stop, although Sarah made no move to dismount her boyfriend, still enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Their kiss, which had been full of lust and desire also slowed, becoming softer. Soon however their lips separated as the sound of applause hitting their ears. Sarah smirked as she looked around the crowd, looks of awe and envy on their faces. This was exactly what she wanted; to show the world how wonderful her boyfriend was, and how wonderfully he fucked her, far better than any man or woman present.

It was then that Sarah noticed that among the crowd was Spencer, leering at leer just like many of the other patrons, with an attractive brunette wearing a tan coloured bikini at his side, who she assumed was his girlfriend. Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself; Chuck had fucked her to an amazing orgasm, in front of all these people, and they had managed to draw their mark out of hiding in the process, saving them the trouble of finding him themselves. Yes today everything was going right.

Chuck often teased her about jinxing things, about challenging the gods of fate when they really shouldn't and while most of the time she told him was being ridiculously, every now and then, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was onto something. For at that moment, the pretty face of the brunette next to Spencer lit up in recognition. At first Sarah was worried that she had met this woman on a mission or something, but it was the brunette's words that showed who she recognised.

"Chuck? Is that you?"

Hearing his name, Chuck looked over at the person who called it, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jill?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.


End file.
